


At Appeldore

by Thepersianslipper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - His Last Vow, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/pseuds/Thepersianslipper
Summary: The confrontation with Magnussen at Appeldore with a twist n Sherlock’s thoughts.





	At Appeldore

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece that’s been in my notes for over a year and half n I don’t even know why I’m posting it now.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy

"But look how you care about John Watson.Your damsel in distress."

_I try to remain calm but can't. Those words... they are true ... I'd do anything for john ... anything for him._

“You...you put me in fire. For leverage?”

_John’s getting furious. That shouldn’t happen, he should keep his cool nothing can go wrong in here. Nothing should go wrong. It’s too big a risk._

_Everything should to move according to the plan. It needs to or someone will have to pay a price, a hefty one._

_Oh stop it Sherlock! get a grip...Focus, you need to be at your best. Mycroft will arrive in a short time. You need to see the vaults. Find proof, evidence. Hand it over to big brother. Destroy everything on Mary so that John can lead a happy life. Come on, get your bearings together._

"Well you're clearly mistaken then. I'm not his pressure point.”

“Oh look how you underestimate yourself doctor Watson. The man standing right there would do anything for you. Do you know why did he jumped off the roof? Hmmm, I suppose not.”

_John doesn't answer. He doesn't know. He needn't know it. He shouldn't know. Do something Sherlock. For god’s sake THINK!_

“Well Mr Magnussen..”

“Oh stop it Sherlock. We're having a conversation. Let us just talk for while won't you?”

_Why is he doing this? What will he get from it?_

“Well I don't think you know about that.. now do you, John? That's very bad Sherlock, hiding things from the doctor.”

“Let me tell you this Dr. Watson, Sherlock jumped off the roof because if he didn't do it them someone else had to die.  
Then you'd have to die.”

John gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos n comments are highly appreciated. I’m posting after a long long time.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @the-persian-slipper.


End file.
